


A Better Man

by Kaiyote



Category: The 4400
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I wonder what we would’ve become... if you were a better man. (Shawn/Jordan vid.)





	A Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Better Man" by Little Big Town  
> Coloring: xPetrovaTutorials


End file.
